


DAI Drabbles

by proprioception (sacrificethemtothesquid)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrificethemtothesquid/pseuds/proprioception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random drabbles of my headcanon. I reserve the right to move them to other works as they fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conversation

“Beardy, you’re all right, yeah?" Sera says, apropos to nothing. 

“Am I? Oh good.” Blackwall chuckles into his ale. “I was getting concerned.”

“I’m being serious, you big tit.” She worries a splinter up from the table. “It’s just...I ran with crews as a kid, sure, but I never had anyone really watching out for me, you know? And now I’ve got a whole crew of my own, but it’s better than that.”

He nods. “I know the feeling.”

“And you, you’re like. I dunno. Not saying you’re like my da, because that’s not a positive, but you’re nice, right. And if I got to pick? I’d pick you.” She shoots him a glare. “Now don’t laugh.”

“I love you too, Fuzzhead,” he says, reaching over to tousle her hair. She twitches like a cat that’s been touched the wrong way, all hard angles and uncomfortable skin, but the tips of her ears are red with pleasure. “But don’t get me wrong,” Blackwall continues. “If you were my daughter, I’d have beaten you senseless.” 

Her grin is blinding. “You’d have to catch me, old man.”


	2. On the subject of spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random drabbles of my headcanon. I reserve the right to move them to other works as they fit.

“So what’s up with the spiders?” Sera asks, nimbly dancing over a series of small boulders. “Fear demons end up as spiders. Your scarypants Fade vision? Spiders. Every time we’re in a cave, and you shriek? It’s gotta be spiders.”

“I do not _shriek_ ,” Evelyn says with dignity. “It’s a battle cry.”

“It _is_ ; a bit on the high-pitched side,” Blackwall allows. 

“I don’t shriek!” 

“So you don’t like the crawlies,” Sera continues. “That’s just fine. Makes you a bit more normal, yeah? Well, as normal as a bad-arse glowy-handed head-of-the-Inquisition can be.” 

“Everyone hates spiders.” 

“Spiders actually play a very helpful part of the ecosystem,” Solas offers. “They keep the insect population under control. In fact, I once found a Fade memory-” 

Sera blows him a raspberry. “Not interesting.” 

“But-” 

“If it starts out with _I found something in the Fade_ -” Sera flounces about, doing an exaggerated impression of Solas’s measured speech- “then you need to clam up, yeah? Nobody cares.” 

He huffs, unamused. Blackwall coughs against a smile. 

Mid-flounce, Sera knocks against Evelyn. “Oi! Lady Herald. Still haven’t answered. Why spiders?” 

“They’re gross?” she offers. 

"What, you get locked in a basement when you were a kid?” 

“Actually, yes,” says Evelyn. “My middle brother Ian tricked me into going into the dungeons when I was six. Said there were dragon eggs or something. I spent twelve hours down there before anyone found me.” 

“No! Poncy noble kid like you, lost for half a day? And no one noticed?” 

“I got twice the beating Ian got, for _believing_ him.” 

Sera considers this. “Your family is shite, mate, but it still doesn’t explain spiders. If it were me, I’d be seeing brothers.” 

Evelyn laughs. “Spiders, I can kill.” 


End file.
